


find me somebody to love

by two_hundred_degrees



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Friendship, Group chat, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sibling Bonding, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_hundred_degrees/pseuds/two_hundred_degrees
Summary: Joe wants to propose to Rami. He texts Sami for advice. Rami remains oblivious.





	1. Chapter 1

_Joe has started a chat with Sami_

Joe: I need your help

_(sent 2:38 p.m.)_

Sami: Okay

Joe: Our anniversary is coming up

Joe: Mine and Rami’s

Sami: I figured

Sami: Unless you want to celebrate the date we became friends

Joe: We could [smiley face emoji]

Joe: We can have a party

Joe: Rami will be jealous

Sami: lol sure

Joe: [sad face emoji]

Sami: Rami’s too busy working to even notice we’re hanging out

Joe: True

Joe: I hardly see him anymore [three crying emojis]

Sami: Anyway

Sami: What’s your problem?

Sami: You have fifteen minutes before my break ends and the next class starts

Joe: Right. Okay. So.

Joe: I was thinking of doing something special for this anniversary

Joe: It’ll be five years, you know?

Sami: I know

Sami: Neither of you ever stop talking about it

Joe: Don’t be jealous

Sami: [unamused face emoji]

Joe: [halo emoji]

Sami: Ten minutes left

Sami: Then I’m ignoring you

Joe: Wow, so strict!

Sami: I don’t know how my brother puts up with you

Joe: Because he loves me

Joe: [sunglasses emoji] 

Sami: I suppose he deserves you

Sami: It’s payback for being a brat growing up

Joe: Hey!

Joe: Not cool, Sami. Not cool at all.

Sami: [smirking emoji]

Joe: Anyway back to important business

Joe: You need to help me 

Sami: No ideas?

Joe: No, I have an idea

Joe: It’s a great idea. Brilliant. Amazing. 

Joe: Rami will never expect it

Sami: Okaaaaay

Sami: Is this going to be embarrassing?

Joe: Why would you think that?

Sami: Because I know you

Joe: It’s not embarrassing 

Joe: Rami’s going to love it

Joe: I mean, I hope he will

Joe: I don’t really know what I’ll do if he doesn’t like it

Joe: Oh shit maybe I shouldn’t

Sami: ?????

Sami: What are you going to propose to him or something?

Joe: ……

Joe: Yes

_(sent 3:00 p.m.)_

Joe: Do you think that’s a good idea?

Joe: Do you think he’ll say yes?

_(sent 3:16 p.m.)_

Joe: Sami?

_(sent 4:37 p.m.)_

 

 

 

_Joe has started a chat with Rami_

Joe: I think your brother is ignoring me

_(sent 4:41 p.m.)_

Rami: Why are you texting Sami?

Joe: We text all the time

Joe: I like to annoy him 

Rami: I know you text

Rami: I meant why today

Joe: No reason

Joe: It’s a secret

Rami: Okay?

Joe: Just make sure he’s not ignoring me

Joe: I think I might have said something that shocked him

Rami: Of course you did

Rami: Hold on

 

_One phone call from Rami to Sami_

_One missed phone call from Sami to Joe_

 

Rami: What did you say to him?

Rami: He sounded weird

Rami: He wouldn’t tell me anything

Joe: Nothing bad!

Joe: I promise it was nothing bad!

Joe: I just needed his opinion on something

Joe: Forget I mentioned anything, okay?

Rami: Okay

Joe: [heart emoji]

Joe: When are you coming home?

Rami: Two hours?

Joe: Want to get Thai tonight for dinner?

Rami: Sure

Joe: I’ll call in the order

Joe: You can pick it up on your way home?

Rami: Sure

Joe: [thumbs up emoji]

 

 

 

_Two missed phone calls from Joe to Sami_

Sami: You took me by surprise with that one

Sami: But it is a good idea

Sami: He’ll say yes

_(sent 10:14 p.m.)_

Joe: I’m going to need your help finding a ring

_(sent 11:56 p.m.)_

Joe: And figuring out how to propose

Joe: And you have to keep it a secret from Rami

Joe: Obviously

Sami: I’m beginning to regret ever giving you my number

Sami: This is going to be a nightmare

Joe: Yup

Joe: But it’s your duty as a brother

Joe: As a twin

Joe: Just think of how happy it’ll make Rami when he finds out

Sami: Fine

Sami: You better not make me regret this

Joe: [grinning emoji]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! School kept me busy

_Joe has started a chat with Sami_

Joe: Opinion on these rings?

_Joe has uploaded three photos._

Sami: They all look the same to me

Joe: They’re different

Sami: They look the same

Joe: [frowning emoji]

Sami: They’re all nice though

Sami: They’re minimalistic. Rami will like that.

Joe: I want to get it engraved

Joe: With something clever

Sami: Maybe you should wait until he says yes

Joe: [worried emoji]

Sami: I was kidding

Sami: He’ll say yes

Sami: Have you figured out how to propose yet?

Joe: No

Joe: I have some ideas

Sami: Nothing elaborate I hope

Joe: [frowning emoji]

Joe: There goes the plan for a surprise flash mob proposal

Sami: No

Sami: I don’t want to deal with an upset Rami when he realizes he killed you out of annoyance

Joe: Hey!

Joe: I was kidding

Sami: Sure you were

 

_Sami has started a chat with Rami_

Sami: Don’t be surprised if Joe does something in public that embarasses you

Rami: ???

Sami: Seriously, don’t be surprised

Rami: Okay?

Rami: I have no idea what’s going on

Sami: Joe has some ideas

Sami: He says he’s joking 

Sami: But you know how he is

Rami: You two need to stop talking

Sami: [winking emoji]

 

_Rami has started a chat with Joe_

Rami: Stop conspiring with Sami

Joe: I’ve done no such thing

Rami: You have

Rami: He said you were up to something

Joe: [annoyed emoji]

Joe: IT WAS A JOKE

Rami: Okay?

Joe: Anyway, let’s forget your brother

Joe: Want to go away for a weekend?

Joe: Somewhere nice?

Joe: You’re at work now. Ask Sam for a weekend off

Rami: I don’t think I can

Joe: Ask him, he’ll totally let you have some time off

Joe: You work so hard

Joe: You deserve it

_(sent 2:13 p.m.)_

Rami: Have you been talking to Sam?

_(sent 3:01 p.m.)_

Joe: No, why?

Rami: He agreed very quickly when I asked about free weekends

Rami: Said something came up about a filming location and we needed to cancel that day

Joe: Convenient!

Joe: [sunglasses emoji]

Rami: More like suspicious

Joe: [halo emoji]

 

_Joe has started a chat with Sami_

Joe: Keep the weekend of the 12th free

Sami: Why?

Joe: Gonna take Rami on a trip along Big Sur to propose

Joe: We’ll come visit you guys in LA after

Sami: [thumbs up emoji]

Sami: Good luck

Joe: [five fingers crossed emojis]


End file.
